


不是朋友

by mashumaro22



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Some angst, dumb boy in love, mostly just boys being dumb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumaro22/pseuds/mashumaro22
Summary: 朋友变情人





	不是朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasmxller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/gifts).
  * A translation of [friends don't treat me like you do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623337) by [thomasmxller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller). 



世界上最大的错觉就是在你爱上你最好的朋友的时候，觉得他也爱你。  
Presnel有很多面，但不变的是他的友善与外向（其实Julian在国家队与穆勒和萨内玩在一块的时候就已经学会了如何与这些充满喜感的活宝相处）。对于足球这项运动来说，队友之间互相的触碰甚至是上树明明都正常不过了，但是这些，却让Julian一边享受着，一边又惶恐不安。Presnel……Presnel还在不停地靠近，而Julian已经无处可躲。  
虽然他说过Presnel 是充满野性又捉摸不透的，但是他们之间的已经形成了一些专属于二人的默契：Presnel会在训练的时候搂着他的肩，这时候Julian也会跟着把手环上Presnel的腰，小心地，轻轻地。如果是Presnel先上的飞机，那么他会为Julain占好他身边的座位，并且也对他抱有同样的期待。  
当Presnel觉得他的名字拗口难读时，Julian回应了他所喊的每一个版本的“babe”，并且选择性得忽略那些心里小鹿乱撞的感觉。  
当Presnel把Julian的国家队官方海报剪进他的视频里，顶上还用无法忽略的字体写着“我爱人*”，Julian给他的ins story拍了个照片，私心没有加上“If Only”的标签。  
当Presnel给他打电话的时候，他兴奋地跟他讲Youtube上的一个他们一定要一起体验一次的网红挑战，Julian并没有问这个挑战时什么，只是问他什么时候在哪里。他不觉得这有多像是一场约会，他和Presnel面对面的坐着，每次笑起来的时候膝盖都会碰到一起。即使在摄像机面前，他眼里也只有Presnel的笑容，每当他们有任何肌肤相亲的时候，他的心脏都在快速而剧烈地跳动着。  
(当这条视频发出以后，萨内指责的邮件在他的收件箱顶端挂了一个星期.  
‘这特喵是兄弟情? ’)

所以当大巴黎的随队摄影师在飞机上靠过来而Presnel让他给摄像头一个飞吻时，Julian自认这不会给人造成任何误解。所以他由着Presnel搂着他的脖子冲着摄像头指了指他。但是他没有对着摄像机说点什么，而是微微把脸向Presnel的方向倾斜，稍稍嘟起嘴等待着。Presnel顺着他的意思，轻轻地将嘴唇印在他的侧脸上。Presnel的唇离开的很快，他笑着冲摄像机挑眉。Julian红着脸低头看手机，无视过道另一边的Eric的眼神。有时候有一些很了解你的人是一件很危险的事情，比如说现在。  
当几分钟Presnel要Eric帮他们拍照时，太阳镜架在Julian的鼻梁上，这样他就不再需要假笑。他会紧靠着他的背（这很重要），然后在Presnel俯下身子的时候用手包住他的肱二头肌（这不太重要）。当他听见摄像机的咔擦声后，在他把手放回座位扶手上之前，他会尽可能的让手在Presnel身上多停留片刻。他听着Presnel在他边上絮絮叨叨，时不时应几声，但实际上更多的注意力放在了他的手上而不是他到底在说些什么。  
Presnel看了他一两次，但是并没有停下，只是冲Julian眨了眨眼，看见他红着的脸，笑得更欢了。  
接下来是毁灭性的一刻，在Presnel跑去骚扰Thomas Meunier的时候，Eric 乘机占了Presnel的位子。  
“你应该告诉他的。”

Eric一向直言不讳。  
“等他回来之后我一定会告诉他你来过。”Julian偏过头，但没有把眼睛从手机上移开。

“我不是这个意思，你心里清楚。”.

他把手伸过座位的之间的扶手，一把把手机抢了过来。Julian皱了皱眉头，但是抗议无效。

“我没有什么好告诉他的。”Julian低声说 whispers, 他耸了耸肩，但愿他能看起来漫不经心，“我们是朋友，没了。”

Eric又包含深意得看了他一眼。

“你可以死不承认，或者像这样自我催眠，但是最终受伤的那个人是你。”

他的声音里带着几丝怜悯，Julian最讨厌这种。. 

“我会保护好自己。” Julian says ,他的声音听起来和机舱外的空气一样的冰冷。

Erik笑了，捉起Julian的手放在自己手里。

“我知道你可以。但是这并不意味在你跌倒的时候我还在这能拉你一把。”

他的眼睛向过道里扫去，在站起来之前又紧紧的握了握Julian的手。.

“好吧，关于这件事，如果你什么时候打算提了……”他走开了，冲Julian点了点头，回到了自己的座位上。

“关于什么？”Presnel坐下的时候问道。 

“没什么。”Julian回答的很快。

Presnel眨巴了眨巴眼睛，但并没有没有皱眉。他张嘴像是要继续他们之前的讨论，Julian及时的打断了他。

“我想睡一会，如果你不介意的话。”

“没关系你睡吧。”Presnel笑着“babe需要睡他的美容觉，我懂的。”

然后他拉起Julian的手放到嘴边，轻轻得吻了一下他的手背。Julian能感觉到自己脸红了，但除此之外，他只是微笑着带上他的眼罩，然后开始播放随便什么音乐。 也许这样他就可以假装他听见的是弹拨贝斯的声音，而不是颈动脉处心脏砰砰的撞击声。  
\-----------  
飞机落地之后，Julian感慨还是睡觉的时候师傅，他的胃像是被倒过来了一样，充满了不知从何而来的负罪感和飞机餐。  
Presnel微笑着看着Julian醒来，然后开始继续他们之前的讨论，但是Julian甚至不能假装集中注意力，他满脑子都是之前和Eric的话。  
所以当Presnel开始从头顶上的行李舱卸行李的时候，Julian还坐在位子上没动。他等着并看着先是Presnel, 然后是Eric, 之后Thilo 提着包，跟着他们一起走，知道最后他才站起身，跟着下了飞机。  
在大巴上他和Thilo以及Kylian黏在一起，让自己沉浸在他们的扯谈里，尽可能地忽视Presnel隔着走道投来的目光。  
Julian在晚餐的时候也躲着他，在Presnel极具骑士风度的为Julian拉开椅子吸引住他的注意力之前，选择坐在了Gigi和Thiago之间。他们在那儿高谈阔论，但是Gigi的法语有很重的口音，这是一种分散注意力的好方法。  
他尽可能得保持他们之间得距离，直到一个助理教练由于安排房间打破了这种微妙得平衡，这是熟悉的‘Draxler et Kimpembe’的分法，但是它今天并不受待见。  
有人把一脸恍惚的他推了出来，他还是尽职尽责得从助理教练中接过钥匙，半心半意地笑着把钥匙塞进口袋，Presnel不知道从房间的那个角落里冒出来的，然后待在他旁边休息。  
“准备好要上床了吗，宝贝？”Presnel问道，他挤眉弄眼的样子让Julian无话可说。  
他被天选之人（Thilo）从这个尴尬的情境中拯救了出来，他不必再去结巴地给出一个答案，Thilo拉起Presnel的手臂，然后立刻向电梯厅跑去，他甚至没有在和Kylian的扯谈中落下半拍，Presnel跟在他们后面一步。大厅到电梯间的距离很远，Julian最终在他们都已经站进电梯的时候找到了他们。  
在大多数情况下，电梯运行的过程中都是很安静的，电梯里的音乐在对话中断的时候响起。虽然Presnel看上去并不像问他晚餐时候的事情，但是当Thilo和Kylian下了电梯跑向他们自己的房间，留下他和Presnel继续上到他们的楼层的时候，Julian还是感到紧张不安。  
按照这一年的情况来看，Julian一般不介意和Presnel呆在一个房间里，但是现在他满脑子都是Choupo的话，Julian觉得他还是一个人待着比较好。  
当他们走出电梯的时候，Presnel牵起了他的手，他畏缩了，当Presnel再一次试图牵住他的时候，他紧张的笑了笑，用手撩了撩头发向房间跑去，他想要忽略这一切，并且希望Presnel也这么做。

“宝贝？”Presnel小心地问。 

Julian叹了口气，他今天为何如此不幸。尽力让自己的声音保持平稳，他转过身来。 

“怎么了？” 

他挤出一个微笑，祈祷Presnel看不出别扭。

“你还好吗？”他问道，小心地走向Julian。

“没事，我只是……只是累了，想赶紧睡觉。”

Presnel皱皱眉头，但是Julian不等他回答，已经继续向房间走去。直到他站在门口，费劲地找他的钥匙，Presnel才赶上他。

“我受不了了。”Julian低声说，盯着门把手。 

Presnel皱了皱鼻子。

“什么，开门吗？没有钥匙你开不了。”

他把手伸进Julian的外套口袋里，捞出来钥匙，无视Julian，然后把门打开了。. 

“你就不能用你自己的吗？” Julian嘟囔着，推开Presnel走进了房间。

他把东西扔到他看到的第一张床上，祈祷着Presnel把他今天的反常归结于时差或者是糟糕的飞机餐，他看着东西又滑下，就这张吧。

当Presnel坐在床边是，他把床推动了一点，Julian觉得他可能知道更好。

“我们是不是应该谈谈，然后，”Presnel问，声音听起来比Julian想象中更疲惫。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

Julian知道他现在很幼稚，他把脸埋进枕头里，这样让他感觉稍微安全一点，他紧紧抓住枕头，让Presnel看不到他的脸。 

“我的意思是，你从飞机上开始就很奇怪，难道你以为我发现不了吗？”

“其实我希望。”

“你到底怎么了？或者你跟我说一说会好受点？”

现在Presnel的声音里只有气恼了。好吧，两个人可以玩这个游戏，Julian想着，翻了个身然后强迫自己坐起来。

“我说，我希望你别管这些，行吗？我知道了，我很奇怪，你能不能别理这些，去睡觉可以吗？

Presnel眯起眼睛，看上去像是想着Julian的脸上看出点什么。但是不管他想找出什么，他什么也发现不了。

“都听你的，宝贝。”Prenel伸出手想捏捏Julian的大腿。

Julian依旧感觉很烦躁，所以他跳起来躲开了他的手，这一下点醒了Presnel。

“对，这就是我要说的。自从那个傻逼的视频以后你就一直在躲着我。听着，”他不再起身而是坐了下来，把脸埋在手里，“如果是我靠得太近而让你感觉到不舒服得话，只要你告诉我，我会退后的。”

现在Julian觉得自己像个傻瓜，Presnel只是想要表示友好，但是Julian不得不去接受这种感情，然后现在就告诉他最好的朋友不要在对他有这样过于亲密的动作，因为这会让他接收到错误的暗示。  
“问题就是我不想让你离我远去，”他把脸埋进手里低语道。

“你说什么？”

“我说，”Julian站起来，想着这将会是他最后一次直视Presnel的眼睛，“我不想让你退后，我想让你——”

Presnel吻上了他，轻轻地，只是简单的闭着嘴的嘴唇相贴，一只手温柔地托着Julian的侧脸。这个吻的结束就像它的开始一样快，Presnel向后退了一步。

“对，就是这样，”Julian小声地说，犹豫的向后靠去。

“如果我们要这样的话，”他在离Presnel的嘴唇几英寸的地方停下，“如果我们这样的话，你要知道这不是什么有趣的小事情，它可能会毁掉现在的一切。而我什么都想要。”

Presnel笑了，明媚而带有野性的，他的拇指轻抚着Julian的颧骨。

“这就是我一直想要告诉你的，宝贝。我很高兴你最终没有错过。”

看吧，爱上最好的朋友最赞的事情就是：事实证明，有时他们也爱着你。


End file.
